Love between a Peach and A Pumkin
by Setsuna3
Summary: Well, yeah, all explained in the story................
1. Tears in the rain

Angel Goddess: Hey there, first fic and a fruitcake and the rest of the peanut gallery here to watch the story. Pretty strange huh?  
  
Lemons4Ever: Yeah, and I have to say she's pretty mean 'cause she wants to see me fall off a roof.  
  
Angel Goddess: *Takes a SMALL hairbrush and whacks him. Shaddup already!  
  
Lemons4Ever: And she also does that!  
  
Angel Goddess: I know but it's fun! ^_^  
  
Ken Ishi: Don't forget me!  
  
Angel Goddess: Of course we can't forget Ken! He's not part of the peanut gallery and isn't a fruitcake. *Glares at Lemons4Ever. You are the fruitcake.  
  
Lemons4Ever: Mean.....  
  
Angel Goddess: Ahem, well we better start the story of Peach Girl! Enjoy and please don't use hairbrushes on friends, unless they already can stand it. And sorry to say but none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Miwa Ueda and Tokyo Pop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
This is after all of Sae's evil intentions are clear, and during the Graduation from High School.  
  
"Now you are happily on to College!" The principal yelled onto the microphone. He looked happy because the class that caused him the most trouble was this one.  
  
"Uhhh, hey Momo," Toji asked turning to her as they were leaving the gym.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, waving to some of her friends.  
  
He got down on his knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Months later.  
  
  
  
"Momo I know you wanna go out but I'm watching baseball and I wanna see who wins!" Toji said, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"You never have time for me anymore!" Momo shot back. "It's always, "I'm going out with friends," or "I'm watching T.V. and being a lazy ass bum!"  
  
"I can't hear Momo!" Toji complained, "I just missed a good play!"  
  
Momo grabbed a heavy ass bat whacked him across the head.  
  
"You jerk!" She screamed, "I hate you! Ever since we engaged you changed! You're not the Toji I know anymore!" She threw the bat aside and stormed out, grabbing a jacket from the hanger as she passed.  
  
"Bring me back a burger while you're out!" he called as the door slammed. He didn't even bother to look up from the screen.  
  
The story  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Kiley?" Momo asked as she stood in the quickly steaming phone booth.  
  
"Yeah one minute Momo," Shizuka, his little brother replied. "Kiley! Get off your ass! Phone call!"  
  
A rustling and sounds of a small fight on the other line made Momo sighed.  
  
"Kiley here," Kiley said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, hey Kiley." Momo replied.  
  
"Yo Momo, are you alright?" Kiley asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I, I, I broke off the engagement with Toji!" She wailed into the phone making Kiley jump back holding the receiver at arms length as Momo's loud sobs filled up the earpiece.  
  
A feeling shot through Kiley. He knew he should be happy but he wasn't. He was concerned.  
  
  
  
~INTERMISSION~  
  
  
  
Angel Goddess: Sorry for the intermission, someone from the gallery requested. *Glares at the new comer.  
  
Cilla: I'm important!  
  
Angel Goddess: *sigh. Whatever.  
  
Ken Ishi: Can we go on?  
  
Lemons4Ever: Yeah! Let's go already!  
  
Angel Goddess: *Whacks Lemons4Ever with the brush. Now back to where we left off.  
  
  
  
~End of Intermission~  
  
  
  
"Where are you?" Kiley asked, grabbing a jacket then tripping over the phone line. Momo didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"I-I'm by the Mall!" She sobbed, clutching her head as tears dripped down, splashing her shoes, which were already soaked from walking through rain. She slumped to the floor of the booth.  
  
Wait there then!" He called, and then hung up. She continued to sob as the rain pelted the phone booth.  
  
"God dammit Toji!" Kiley thought as he raced to the mall, "You engaged to her, why don't you love her anymore and leave me to comfort her pain?" He saw a phone booth that was steaming up but a figure slumped on the floor. When he reached it he tugged the door open and found Momo sobbing on the floor, the phone still off the hook. He leaned over and placed it back, then helped Momo on to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"No!" She wailed and leaned heavily against him, sobbing hysterically now.  
  
"Shhh, Momo, calm down," Kiley said soothingly.  
  
"How can I?" She screamed, "Toji doesn't love me anymore!"  
  
Kiley sighed. and hugged her while she cried into his chest on the rainy street.  
  
  
  
Angel Goddess: See? It turned out ok! * Whacks Lemons with a brush.  
  
Lemons4Ever: Knock it off!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken Ishi: Can we stop?  
  
Cilla: Nope! It's too funny!  
  
Ken Ishi: *Rolls his eyes.  
  
Angel Goddess: Truly tho, thank you to Rachel who pointed some things out to me. Ok, chapter 2 comin up when I decide to get off my lazy butt and write it. Sorry if there's a really long delay. 


	2. Flash Backs and Punches

"Hey Shizuka, be nice. I have a friend over," Kiley quietly told his little brother. He watched Momo out of the corner of his eye just in case Momo went suicidal.  
  
Shizuka peered over Kiley's shoulder. "A beach bunny?" He asked, his eye twitched. "ICK!"  
  
Kiley hit him upside the head. "She's not a beach bunny squirt so be nice." He stood up.  
  
"Finished talking to the monster, want something to drink?" Kiley asked Momo.  
  
She nodded, "Yes please."  
  
Kiley laughed. "C'mon we're old friends. Don't have to be so nice when all you did was hit me!" He disappeared into the kitchen. Shizuka cautiously edged towards her. "Are you a beach bunny?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No!" Momo said with a laugh. She smiled at his innocence, and he looked a lot like Kiley when he was kissing up to her.  
  
"Ok!" Shizuka said happily. He hugged her and sat her lap.  
  
"Awww. Shiz get off her," Kiley told him when he entered, holding two glasses of water.  
  
"No, he's fine Kiley," Momo said with a smile as he bounced in her lap. "How old are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm 7!" He yelled happily. Momo and Kiley chuckled.  
  
"Well, Momo," Kiley said, sitting down next to them and handing her a glass of water, "What happened with Toji?" He gave Shizuka a push, "Time for bed squirt."  
  
"Awww." He hopped her lap and scurried down the hall.  
  
"Well, after we left college he went out with friends and when he came back, he wasn't the same." Kiley looked at her, she was taking this really well as if she expected it.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder." Kiley said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What day did he come back all different and stuff?"  
  
"Ummm. I think somewhere around last month, why?"  
  
"And he didn't go out after that till this month right?"  
  
"Yeah." Momo replied, she was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"Well. I saw him together with Kashiwagi Sae," Kiley said, diving behind the couch because Momo could go back to hitting him.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"The homeroom teacher told the class three days ago!" Kiley told Momo. "Toji had appendicitis!"  
  
"Three days ago?" Momo replied, she was shocked, "That's when I was late!"  
  
"So Sae passed around a note to the class!" Kiley told her, "It said:  
  
Everyone, please don't let Momo know that Toji's in the hospital. I don't need her going down there and getting him all excited while he's trying to recover. Please, let my Toji mend in peace.  
  
"You see?" Kiley said, "Uh oh."  
  
"That no good little." Momo growled. A clicking noise filled the air.  
  
" Momo what's that clicking noise?" Kiley asked quietly, shrinking away from her. "Momo calm down it's me!" Kiley whimpered waving his hands a bit. She socked him in the mouth. A crack or something like that sounded.  
  
"That little lying whore!" Momo shrieked with rage.  
  
"But I'm just the messenger." Kiley whimpered, cradling his jaw.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Momo went into a fit, "With SAE?!" She screeched. Kiley snatched away the glass before she crushed it in her fist. "How could he?!" She whipped around and socked Kiley right in the mouth. He flew backwards into the floor and the glasses went bouncing across. Water flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh Kiley I'm so sorry!" Momo cried, sitting Kiley up, "I lost control of my temper!"  
  
"I see. But I'm just the messenger!" Kiley whimpered, as she led him into the kitchen to get ice.  
  
~~~  
  
Angel Goddess: Well, my story I guess lives.  
  
Lemons4life: Really..?  
  
Angel Goddess: Grrr.. yes..  
  
Ken Ishi: Whatever you 2, give it a rest.  
  
Cilla: Third chapter coming up!  
  
Angel Goddess: Later! I need to go catch a lemon! *Starts chasing Lemons4life around the room.  
  
Cilla and Ken Ishi: *Sighs. Giant Sweat drops hang off their heads. 


End file.
